


Setups and First Dates

by DrayPotter_TFLS (DrayOakenshield)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Epilepsy, First Date, First Kiss, Fluffy, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Meet-Cute, kinda a text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrayOakenshield/pseuds/DrayPotter_TFLS
Summary: Lily gives Sirius' number to the cute waiter, in return Sirius gives Lily's number to the cute waiter's roommate. Cute first dates ensue.





	Setups and First Dates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YumeNouveau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeNouveau/gifts).



> Prompted by my good friend YumeNouveau ♥♥

Remus stared at the slip of paper that had been slipped in with the check from his last table of the night before, wondering if this was all some kind of joke or if the man with the bun from earlier really did think he was cute. Sighing he typed the number into his phone and stared at his text message screen for a moment before deciding something simple was best.

_ R: Hey! Is this the gentleman that was in the Lions Den Pub until closing last night? I was your server, Remus. Your redheaded friend slipped me your number when she paid the check, I hope you don’t mind me texting. _

Remus hit send and then nervously waited for a reply to come through. Luckily he didn’t have to wait long as his phone buzzed to let him know he had gotten a text message before he had a chance to set it down.

**?: Yes it is! I didn’t think you would message me but I was hoping you would. And enough with the gentleman stuff, the names Sirius.**

_ R: Sirius? Sound’s like you had very old fashioned parents. And that was probably too forward of me to say right off the bat, sorry my caffeine filter hasn’t kicked in yet. _

**S: Not too forward at all, it’s the truth. But if you feel like you need to make it up to me you can meet me for lunch at Stag & Dog downtown.**

If he was asked later Remus would deny he got so excited by that text that he fell off his bed into an undignified heap, making a loud enough thump that his roommate James came in to check on him.

“Mate what happened?! Vertigo spell?” James asked as he peered over the bed at the tangle of limbs.

Remus shook his head trying not to laugh at his best mates concern. “Nope I served a cute guy at work last night and his friend gave me his number and he just asked me to go to lunch with him.”

“You’re gonna do it right? No more hiding in your room and thinking you’re broken because you have a completely manageable disease?” James prodded, looking like he might pounce on Remus from his superior height if he gave anything other than an affirmative answer. “Do I need to find a date and tag along to make sure you go?”

Before Remus could answer his phone buzzed again, flashing Sirius’ number across the screen. Remus scrambled for his phone to see what the message said, curious because he hadn’t had a chance to tell Sirius yes yet.

**S: I’m guessing by the sudden lack of responses that you don’t want to go to lunch yet?**

_R:_ _No! I mean yes! I would love to go to lunch with you! Would you lose interest if I told you I was late in replying because I was doing a dorky happy dance around my room and got caught by my roommate?_

\----------

Sirius tried not to feel disappointed as he waited for a response that didn’t seem like it was coming while simultaneously trying to ignore the glare Lily was sending his way while he typed a second response to Remus.

“Siri its been less than ten minutes, for all you know he’s at work again or got a call or something. Give him time to reply okay?” Lily said as she calmly sipped at her tea.

Sighing Sirius wrapped his hands around his own neglected tea mug. “I don’t know Lils. Remus probably gets numbers dozens of times a week from desperate blokes like me. He was probably just making sure he had the right number so he could block it.”

Lily rolled her eyes and threw the muffin wrapper she had just peeled off her breakfast at Sirius’ head.

“I should have told you not--” Sirius stopped midsentence to snatch his phone from the table when it buzzed.

“Welllll?”

Sirius grinned his trademark thousand-watt smile. “He said yes, and that he didn’t reply right away because he was busy dancing around his room and he got caught by his roommate.”

“I told you he would say yes!” Lily whooped triumphantly as she shoved away from the table and ran around to give him a hug.

Playfully Sirius shoved at Lily to get him off of her. “Gerroffme ya witch! I need to reply and figure out a time!”

**S: Not a turn off at all :D. It’s 11 now so what do you say we meet at 1 at the restaurant?**

“That’s perfect! It gives you two hours to get your prissy arse ready!” Lily said, obviously reading over Sirius’ shoulder as he typed.

Sirius laughed and pushed her away again. “Yes well my prissy arse needs to go take a shower if I want to get through rush traffic in time to be early enough to get us a table.” He shot back as he darted away from her to go start getting ready.

\----------

Two hours and fifteen minutes later a frazzled looking Remus pushed through the door of the restaurant Sirius had chosen for them and paused to look around. After a moment he caught sight of the man from the night before sitting in a corner and nervously fiddling with the straw in his pop and hurried over to him. “I’m so sorry I am late! The tube I was trying to catch was full so I had to wait for the next run which made me miss my connection and it was just a mess.” He blurted out as he reached the table.

Sirius grinned up at Remus, chuckling slightly at his rambling. “It’s fine, I figured you would have texted if you changed your mind.”

“Texting! Oh lord, I should have just texted you that I was running late!” Remus gasped, paling slightly at the thought.

Shaking his head Sirius stood and guided Remus into the chair diagonal to the one he had claimed. “Don’t worry about it, you’re barely ten minutes late.”

“Well next time I’ll be ten minutes early to make up for it.” Remus retorted, grabbing the menu to take a look before the waitress came to take their order.

After their orders were placed and the waitress had given Remus the pop he had ordered the pair turned to study each other. 

“So, where should we start? Something simple like favourite color? or should we dive right into the juicy stuff like our crazy families?” Sirius prodded as he took a drink of his soda.

Remus laughed at the conversation starter Sirius chose. “Well, my favorite color is black if that tells you anything.”

Caught off guard Sirius snorted, resulting in soda spraying out his nose. Once he cleaned himself up (and got his eyes to stop watering) Sirius smirked at Remus. “So I guess my rather unusual name didn’t blow my cover?”

“Your cover?” Remus asked curiously, trying not to laugh at Sirius’ misfortune.

“You are sitting across from the one and only Sirius Black, unfortunate heir to Black Family Enterprises.”

Remus couldn’t help the look of shock that plastered itself across his face as the puzzle pieces clicked into place. 

Laughing Sirius took another careful drink of his soda while Remus found his bearings again. “Well, at least I know you aren’t interested in me for my money.”

“Not at all, I’m interested in you because you’re handsome and from what I got to see last night you’re incredibly funny and I wanted to get to know you more.” Remus blurted out before slapping his hand over his mouth and blushing.

Sirius grinned as the waitress set down their orders, fish and chips for Sirius and steak and ale pie for Remus.

“I’m starting to think that caffeine filter is not going to kick in today at all.” Remus groaned from behind his hand.

“I don’t mind, I actually find it sort of cute.” Sirius replied, waving away Remus’ concerns with the chip that was halfway to his mouth. “So now that that is out in the open, do you still want to date me or is this lunch going to be all that I get.”

Remus thought for a moment before lowering his hands. “I would love to date you but I need to tell you my own secret first so you can go into this with open eyes as well.” He muttered, picking up his fork to poke at his pie.

Quirking his eyebrow Sirius stared at Remus curiously and waited for him to elaborate.

“I was diagnosed with epilepsy when I was four. They only found a cocktail of medication that works to keep it mostly under control in the last year or so.” Remus explained, nervously moving the vegetables from his pie around his plate. “Since we are sharing heavy secrets it’s only fair that you know that before you decide if you want to date me.”

Sirius dropped his fish to his plate and impulsively reached out to take Remus’ hand that was fidgeting with the edge of his plate. “I don’t know who told you what to give you such a complex about having something completely treatable but I don’t find it an issue at all and it would be my honor to get to know you and hopefully call you mine, Remus.”

Stunned Remus’ eyes darted up to catch Sirius’ to see if he was being earnest. When he saw the open honesty in the other man's eyes all he could think was how much he wanted to kiss him.

“Well, then, why don’t you?” Sirius asked with a smirk, snapping Remus out of his thoughts.

“Pardon?”

“You said you want to kiss me, I’m saying you have my permission to do so.” Sirius explained laughing.

Remus blushed, not realizing he had spoken aloud. Before his courage could escape him he leaned forward and kissed Sirius lightly, pulling back shocked at the zing of magic he felt ripple through him at that small contact.

Raising the hand that wasn’t holding Remus’ to his lips, Sirius smiled softly. “Well, that was a shocking experience to say the least.”

Remus groaned at the pun before stabbing a piece of meat from his pie and popping it into his mouth, still holding Sirius’ hand. “I wouldn’t mind experiencing that again. How about we finish lunch and then go to my place for a movie?”

“I like that plan, as long as you let me drive and we watch something cheesy.” Sirius bargained with a grin, reclaiming his dropped fish and popping a bite into his mouth.

“Deal, let me text my roomie and tell him to bugger off for a few hours.”

Sirius grinned as an idea flashed across his mind. “Is your roommate single by any chance?”

“He is, why do you ask?” Remus replied as he released Sirius’ hand to grab his phone and text James. 

If anything Sirius’ grin grew wider. “Because that redhead that was with me last night is single and looking for a date to take to the theater in about two hours to one-up her ex.”

Remus grinned at Sirius, “that’s evil and I love it. Text me a picture of her real quick and tell me where to have James meet her.”

Fishing his phone out of his pocket and quickly shot off a picture of Lily he had taken the month before at their friend Alice’s wedding. “That’s Lily Evans, twenty-three and she’s absolutely brilliant but she has a wicked temper. She recently graduated with a masters in archeology.”

“Perfect, that sounds like a brilliant match for James.” Remus agreed, quickly sending Sirius a picture of James dressed up for one of his family functions. “That’s James Potter, 22 almost 23 and the only son of the Potter’s that own nearly half the restaurants in London.”

Sirius nodded and quickly forwarded the picture to Lily with the caption ‘found you a date for tonight. James Potter (yes  **that** Potter) will meet you at the theater at 4’.

Meanwhile, Remus was doing the same to James; sending him a message with Lily’s picture and the address of a theater on the West End. 

_ R: Lily needs a date tonight to one-up her ex and I need the flat for a few hours so you got volunteered. Consider this payback for trying to set me up with a drag queen as a joke. _

**_J: I don’t mind this payback one bit! She’s very good looking, I’m guessing she’s the friend of Sirius’ you were telling me about? And are you bringing him back here?_ **

_ R: Yes to both. _

**_J: Perfect, I’ll get dressed now so I can stop and pick up something nice for the lady. Got to do this one-upping thing right after all. Have a good night! I’ll crash at Peters if things don’t go well._ **

Remus smiled at his phone before tucking it away. “James is all for it and he won’t be coming back to the flat tonight at all.”

“Perfect! Lily think’s he looks yummy, and that was her description, not mine.” Sirius said with a laugh as he shoved another bite of fish in his mouth.

The pair shared a grin before tucking into their lunch with gusto, eager to get somewhere more private where they could really talk.


End file.
